This invention relates to means for securing serrated metal gratings, such as walkways and scaffolds, to support surfaces. More specifically, the invention relates to clamping means for securing such gratings in applications where the gratings are subject to vibrations such as where the gratings are mounted on railroad cars.
Currently, such gratings are secured in applications subject to vibrations such as railroad cars by welding. However, while welding such gratings to support surfaces securely fixes them in place, such an operation is costly and results in significant downtime for performing repairs which generally cannot be made in the field.
Conventional clamping means, while suitable for use in static applications, such as securing gratings over subway ventilators, are not suitable for use in dynamic applications such as railroad cars.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to supply a mechanical clamping means suitable for firmly securing serrated gratings in applications where the gratings are subject to vibrations.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a clamping means for serrated gratings which permits easy field repairs of damaged sections of such gratings.